You Left Me
by The.Female.Lupus
Summary: Bella never jumped. Edward never went to the Volturi. Jacob stopped her, and they were happy. Until Victoria attacked. Bella was turned and decided to join the Volturi. What happens fifty years later when the Cullens come to the Volturi for protection, and Bella is chosen to be their guard? Will Bella forgive or get revenge? And why do they need protection? S. Meyer owns Twilight.
1. Prolouge

_They left me. All of them. _

_He dragged me into the woods, and told me he didn't want me._

_They left me undefended, unprotected, and unloved._

_I went through a lot of things. I went into depression. I cut and starved myself. _

_Jacob helped me. We were so, so happy. He even stopped me from jumping off that damn cliff._

_Then she came back. Victoria. _

_I expected someone, anyone to help me when she attacked in that field, but no one came. Well, Jake and the pack came. But they were to late._

_The venom burned through my veins. I writhed in pain. Screaming, begging for help. Begging for them to just kill me._

_Jake wanted to stay, he wanted to help me. But Sam made him leave._

_I stayed in that damn field for I don't know how long. But, when I woke up, I wasn't the same. _

_I was a vampire. Red eyes. Ice cold, marble skin that shined like diamonds in the sun. Fangs. I was flawless. _

_And I hated it._

_I didn't want this without Edward. I didn't want life without him. And now I had it for eternity. _

_I killed Victoria. The bitch thought I would join her. I ripped her apart, very slowly. Then watched as she burned. _

_It's been three days since I was turned. Three days, and I have made a decision that will forever change my life. _

_I will join the Volturi._


	2. Chapter 1

_"Some say the world will end in fire,"  
"Some say in ice."  
"From what I've tasted of desire"  
"I hold with those who favor fire."  
"But if I had to perish twice,"  
"I think I know enough of hate"  
"To say it for destruction ice"  
"Is also great"  
"And would suffice."_

_Robert Frost_

* * *

I run at my amazing speed through the woods. I know I am close to the treaty line, because I can smell them in the distance. I never realized what the Cullen's were talking about until now.

_They really do stink_.

I get to the clearing, and see them waiting for me. But, I doubt they thought it was me, judging by the shocked looks on their faces when I stop in front of them.

They growl and snarl. I put my hands up in surrender, and they look even more confused.

"I just want to talk to Jake," I say calmly.

All their heads turn to the russet-brown wolf standing next to Sam. Sam glance from me to Jake, and back again.

Jake avoids me eyes at all costs. Sam seems to decide something, and nods. Everyone walks off except Jake.

"Can you phase back?" I ask quietly.

He nods, and trots behind a tree, to come out moments later. His eyes hold a sadness I've never seen. He looks as though he's about to cry. He is fully clothed, probably remember the half-nakedness makes me uneasy.

"I took care of Victoria." My voice is weak and sad.

Jake's head snaps up towards me, and I look down.

"You did?"

I nod a couple of times. He lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Too bad it's to late," He mumbles quietly.

It was very quiet, but my hearing picked it up easily.

"I know." I say just as quietly.

He looks shocked for a second. But then looks into my eyes, and seems to remember what I am, and how I heard him. We stay like that for a couple of seconds. I walk toward him, and he stiffens a little. I pause, hesitating. But then I decide to just do it. I lightly pull him into a hug, trying not to use too much of my strength. His arms immediately wrap around my waist when my hands clasp behind his neck. He squeezes me tight, and I squeeze back. I pull away a little, and look into his eyes.

"I am leaving. I came to say goodbye."

He looks sad, but understanding.

"I understand."

I kiss his cheek,

"I love you Jacob. I always have, and I always will. And I want you to know this wasn't your fault. I forgive you."

He smiles, and kisses my forehead,

"Goodbye Bells. I'm sorry."

I smile at him, and step out of his arms. He seems to have become better when I told him it wasn't his fault, and I forgave him. I reach out, and grab his hand. He looks confused, and I smile. I reach into my pocket, and pull out something for him. I place it in his hand, close his fingers around it. I let his hand go, and he looks at the object. It is a long necklace. The pendant on it being a brown copper, wolf head. It is about the size of my thumb. It looks exactly like Jake's wolf. The eyes are small gold stones. And on the back, there is an inscription,

_'I will always love you, no matter what. Now and Forever. Find love, and be Free. Love, Your Bella.'_

He reads it and a single tear rolls down his cheek. I wipe the tear away, and put the necklace on him. It reaches down to the middle of his chest. I put it in his shirt, and he grabs me and pulls me into a hug. We squeeze each other, hard enough to where if I was still human, I know my lungs would be cracking. We finally pull away from each other when Seth, in wolf form, comes back into the clearing. I smile, and quickly hug him around the neck. His head rests on my back. I pull away, and kiss his forehead. He smiles at me. I step back and look at the two of them. I smile sadly,

"Goodbye guys, be safe." They both nod, and with one last glance, I take off.

* * *

_Fifty Years Later. _

I kneel in front of my masters.

"Rise dear child," Aro's cold voice orders me.

I stand slowly, taking off the hood of my long black jacket in the process. I slightly smile, and nod once at them in acknowledgement. Marcus and Caius nod back, but Aro gets right down to business.

"Isabella, we have called you here to ask something of you."

I nod, and he continues,

"We are having a guest coming this evening. They are looking for protection and I ask that you are there bodyguard."

I am utterly confused. _Me? Why me? _

"May I speak?"

"Yes."

"Why am I asked to be their bodyguard?"

Aro looks like he his hiding something. Something big that has to do with me.

"You are one of our most powerful guards. You have amazing fighting and tracking skills. You even beat Demetri and Felix in a fight."

_That is true. But, I know he is hiding something._

"Of course Master." I say bowing my head.

"Good, good." He says clasping his hands together.

"They will be here in an hour," Caius says to me.

I nod once more, and Aro smiles,

"You are dismissed Isabella."

I bow, turn on my heel, and quickly walk out. I go to my room, and freshen up. I wear tight black skinny jeans, with a tight black spaghetti strap tank top. And I wear deep red stilettos , and my black velvet hooded cloak that all the guards have. I put my hair in a tight bun, my side bangs covering my right eye. I straighten them out a little. I add eyeliner and mascara. With deep red lipstick to match my stilettos, and my eyes. I pull my hood over me again. It covers most of my face. The only thing you can see are my lips and chin. I tie it tightly, and check my watch.

_Fifteen minutes left. _

I start my walk to the front of the castle.

* * *

I turn the corner and I freeze.

_The Cullens! _

I knew Aro was hiding something! The bastard!

_Okay. Suck it up Bella! Suck. It. Up! _

I see Jane, Alec and Demetri are standing in front of them, antagonizing them. I walk gracefully, holding an air of confidence and leadership.

"Enough!" I shout at their arguing figures. I pull my hood off, and look at Jane.

I hear a lot of gasps from the Cullens, and I fight a smirk.

"Jane?"

"Bella, we were just having fun."

I sigh,

"Master is waiting."

She looks nervous when I mention him. I notice Alec and Felix are looking away sheepishly. I put a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry, I won't mention it." All three of them look at me gratefully.

Jane and I are waiting for the boys to walk ahead, but they all know my history with the Cullens. So they are probably waiting for me to go,

"We can handle this boys." I say sweetly, they look surprised.

I give them a glare, and they just shrug and walk off. I look over at the Cullens, who look either in shock or about to cry. Jane and I glance at each other.

"Follow us." Jane says, and we both turn, and start walking.

I notice Edward staring at me.

Out heels click on the marble floor in rhythm. After a moment, they follow us. We enter the throne room, and see the kings waiting for us. Jane and I quickly bow, and she goes off next to her brother. I however, stay there. Jane looks confused, before realization dawns on her face. She gives me a slightly pitying look. I smile a little, and turn my attention back to the kings. I am beyond furious at them, but I hold it back.

_That will get you nowhere Bella. Well, besides death. _

"Isabella. I expect you are wondering why I did not tell you who you will be guarding?" Aro says to me.

"I know you have your reasons." I say through clenched teeth.

"I do," He says curtly.

"And I understand them," I say.

"Good." I step to the side, and turn towards the Cullens.

"Ahh, Carlise. Good to see you old friend. I see your family hasn't changed." The last sentence has a bitter undertone and double meaning to it.

Everyone else noticed too, and flinched, glancing at me. I stand straight as a board. My head down, and my hands behind my back. My feet shoulder width apart.

"Yes, good to see you too." Carlisle says, glancing at me again. Edward still hasn't stopped looking at me.

"Good, good. Isabella here," My head snaps up at my name. I look directly at Aro, who is gesturing to me. "Will be your guard."

Everyone looks shocked.

"Um I-" Carlisle starts, but Aro cuts him off.

"I can promise you she is qualified. She has the highest ranking scores. She is an amazing fighter and tracker. She even beat Demetri and Felix!" He says excitedly.

Felix grumbles a little, and I can't keep the smirk off my face. They still looks skeptical.

_Why do they need protection anyway?_

"Would you like a demonstration?"

They glance at each other, and nod. Aro smiles,

"Felix?" The man in question sighs, and nods.

I chuckle, and he glares at me. We walk to the center of the room. Everyone back up a couple of steps. I unbutton my coat, and so does he. We throw them to the side. And I roll my shoulders back, grinning.

I walk to the edge of the circle in the marble floor on the left side, and he does on the right. Aro, Caius and Marcus watch us amused. I crouch low, and so does he. He hisses at me, and I snarl. I pick my right hand up, and use my two fingers in the universal 'bring it on' sign. He growls, and I just smirk.

"On three!" Jane shouts, "One . . . Two . . . Three!"

Felix charges. He is fast, but I don't even flinch. He gets about three feet from me, and I move. The one thing I've learned about Felix is that he immediately goes for the kill move. Meaning, my head or neck.

I wrap my arms around his legs, and flip him over me. He lands with a hard crack in the marble floor. I smirk, and wink at Jane. She just smiles and shakes her head. I launch myself into a backflip, going clear over Felix's quickly recovering body. I land at his feet in a crouch. He gets up at soon as I land, and snarls at me. I smile, and we clash. I dodge punches with one hand behind my back. Ducking and turning to avoid him. The one-handed thing just making him angrier. We'd probably look like a blur to humans. He finally gets frustrated enough to kick. The hand behind my back fly's out, and I grab his leg.

For a moment, we freeze.

Then, I twist his leg around with a sickening crack. He flips over and I slam him into the floor. He cry's out in pain. I kneel on his back and put my hands on either side of his neck.

"Dead," I say quietly.

Everyone claps, and I get off him. He quickly gets up, and hops over to the stairs. He sits down and waits for his leg to heal. I snicker and watch as Aro walks over to the Cullens, and raises an eyebrow at them. They glance at me, and then at each other. I notice that Edward still hasn't taken his eyes off me. I pick up my coat, and fold it over my arm. I walk over to Jane and Alec.

"Good. I belive Isabella will be enough protection, but if you feel like you need more I could always ask Jane to help?"

Jane's jaw locks, and she narrows her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy," I say quietly enough for only her to hear. I squeeze her shoulder, and she relaxes only a little.

"That won't be necessary." Carlisle says, looking at me again.

"Good, good. Isabella, lead them to their rooms please."

I nod, and walk up to the Cullens. I stop a few feet from them, and look directly into Carlisle's golden eyes,

"Follow me," I growl through clenched teeth.

I turn on my heel, and walk towards the left side doors. We pass the spot where I slammed Felix down so hard, it cracked and upturned the marble. I walk straight through it. The small pieces crunching beneath my heels. I glance over at Felix when he stands. I raise my eyebrow at him,

"I'm fine," He says quietly.

I smile and nod. I open the wide oak doors, and walk through a maze of hallways. After a long silence, we finally get to the rooms. I go straight to the elevator, and wait for them to go in before I do. It is a tight fit, but I stand as close to the door as possible. It is probably the most awkward silence in the history of humanity.

After about two agonizing minutes that felt like hours, we reach the third floor. I walk to the end of the hallway, and stop. I turn around, and come face to face with Carlisle. I quickly look over their faces, each hold a different emotion.

I point to a door on my right.

"Carlise and Esme," I point to the left, "Alice and Jasper."

I then point to the door next to Carlise and Esme's, "Emmett and Rosalie," then to the room across from theirs, "Edward."

My tone is flat and emotionless.

"There is a large gaming and living area at the end of the hallway, the door on the left. My room is on the right at the end of the hallway, across from the gaming and living room. Feel free to come to me for any problems or needs. If any of you plan to leave this hallway, you are required to tell me so I can accompany you, or get someone else to do it. Any questions?" My tone is flat and emotionless.

I push all my problems and emotions back. Emmett and Carlise raise their hands. I sigh, knowing their questions are completely different,

"Emmett?"

"When you say gaming room . . ."

"There is anything and everything electronic in there. Games, phones, laptops, you name it."

His face lights up, and I have to suppress a smile.

"Carlisle?"

"Can we talk to you?"

I put on a sickly sweet, totally fake smile,

"I already told you. You can ask me anything."

"You know that's not what I meant Bella."

I hiss slightly when he says my nickname. My eyes narrow, and my mouth sets in a firm line.

"You will call me Isabella, and that is final. Only my _friends_ are allowed to call my Bella. And, I am only here to guard and protect you, that is it." I growl at them.

They all flinch, and Edward opens his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"If that is all, I am going to my room."

I don't even wait for their answer, I just walk past them. I open my door, and right before I go in, I hear Emmett's quiet voice,

"What happened to our little sister?"


	3. Chapter 2

_"__Some say the world will end in fire,_"  
"_Some say in ice._"  
"_From what I've tasted of desire_"  
"_I hold with those who favor fire._"  
"_But if I had to perish twice,_"  
"_I think I know enough of hate_"  
"_To say it for destruction ice_"  
"_Is also great_"  
"_And would suffice._"

_Robert Frost_

* * *

_Bella POV_

I sit on the large windowsill in the gaming room. The left side of my body pressed against the window. My leg bent with my notebook resting on my thigh. My right leg extended up. It rests against the wall. I lean over and pick up my iPod from the floor. I put the headphones in and put some music on.

I blast the music loud enough for my sensitive hearing to block out anything else. I choose one of my favorite songs, Memory by Sugarcult.

I move my foot in rhythm with the music. I pick up my notebook, and pull the pen out of the spine. I think for a second, then start writing.

The song ends, and Numb by Linkin Park comes on. I smile, and keep writing. I get so lost in the music and my writing that I don't notice when Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie come in.

That is, until Jasper taps my shoulder. I jump. My notebook falls off my lap and I rip my headphones out. I look up at him, and he smiles sheepishly.

"Jesus Jasper," I breathe, shaking my head.

I take my foot off the wall, and sit up. I cross my legs and sit Indian style. I slowly sits in the other corner. _Probably suspecting me to tell him to get the fuck away. _I pick up my iPod, and turn it off. I wrap the headphones around the device, and set it on the floor. I pick up my notebook, and Jasper picks up my pen. I smile when he hands it to me. He smiles back, and I put the pen in the spine.

I dog ear the page, and close the book. I set it down on the floor, and put my iPod on top of it. I straighten up again. We sit in silence for a couple of moments, before Jasper speaks up,

"Isabella," He starts. I notice that Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are pretending to watch T.V. "I just wanted to say I'm very sorry for what I did. I just couldn't control it."

I know exactly what he is talking about. The last time I saw them all. My seventeenth birthday. I smile a little and nod,

"I understand," I say quietly.

He smiles back, and Alice squeals. Everyone except her flinched and touches their ears. Jasper chuckles when she comes over and hugs me. I stiffen and awkwardly hug her back.

"I totally understand if you still don't really like us, or trust us." She starts seriously, but she can't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"I don't," I agree flatly.

"But, you will be guarding us, so maybe . . . " She trails off.

"Maybe?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe we could try to get along."

I sigh, and look at all of them. They all look hopeful. I sigh, and nod. Squeals and hugs me again. It was right in my ear. I can't keep the small smile off my face.

"Damn Alice, that was right in my ear," I say rubbing it.

"Mine too," Jasper grumbles.

Alice grabs my hand, and hauls me up. I sigh, and shake my head. She brings me over to the couch where Emmett picks me up in a big bear hug. I chuckle, and hug him back. He puts me down grinning. I look over at Rosalie. I smile a little at her, and she does the totally unexpected. She hugs me. It's quick, but it surprises me. And, apparently everyone else because they stand there frozen.

"Oh shut up," She says quietly, and sits back down.

I chuckle and sit next to her.

"We are all sorry," Rose says to me.

"It's okay." I say quietly.

"No it's not," She says seriously.

"We're gonna try anything and everything to get you to forgive us Be- Isabella." Emmett says, stumbling over my nickname and my real name.

We all sit and chat about different things. Emmet keeps trying to get me to laugh, but all he gets is a slight chuckle. I haven't laughed since I was sixteen.

Soon though, everyone starts to get bored. I sigh as we go through suggestions of things to do. Then, it's like a lightbulb goes off in my head,

"Hey guys, you want to go to the arena?"

"Arena?" Alice asks.

"The training arena," I say smiling.

The all look at each other, then nod at me.

"Cool, just give me a moment."

They nod again, and I go over to the pad in the wall.

It is a device built into the wall that, if you have access, you can set off alarms and security. You can communicate to any room or any phone. There is also maps and intercom devices. There is one in every room.

I wipe my hand across the screen, and it comes to life. I type in my passcodes and do my password. It opens up to the main screen, and I quickly type a message to Jane telling her to come up to the hallway I'm in.

I turn around once she answers with a quick 'okay.'

The Cullens are all staring at me weirdly. My eyebrows furrow.

"What?" I ask confused.

They all shake their heads and mumble,

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." They all look away. "Okay. Follow me."

They all nod, and get up. We walk out into the hallway just as Jane comes out from the elevator. She raises an eyebrow at me, then glances at the Cullens.

"We were going down to the arena for a while. Can you stay and watch the rest?"

"Who isn't going?"

I open my mouth to say something, but a familiar voice cut in from behind me.

"Just Carlisle and Esmé."

I stiffen, and Jane looks at me worriedly.

"Are you sure-" I cut her off.

"It's fine," I growl through clenched teeth. "Can you do it?"

She nods, and glares at someone behind me. I have a feeling I know who too. I smile, and go to walk past her,

"Down girl," I whisper in her ear as I pass her.

She chuckles and walk towards my room. I let the Cullens go in, then I do. I was getting really comfortable with those four. They really didn't do anything. They apologized profusely, and are willing to work on my trust and my hatred towards them. Then, he just _had _to come. He just _had _to show up.

_Asshole. _

We get to the main floor, and I lead them to the arena. I open the large doors and turn around.

I snort a little at their shocked and awed faces.

"Lets do this!" Emmett yells, jumping up and down a bit.

I chuckle and smirk at him.

_Ohh. This is gonna be fun. _


	4. Chapter 3

_"__Some say the world will end in fire,_"  
"_Some say in ice._"  
"_From what I've tasted of desire_"  
"_I hold with those who favor fire._"  
"_But if I had to perish twice,_"  
"_I think I know enough of hate_"  
"_To say it for destruction ice_"  
"_Is also great_"  
"_And would suffice._"

_Robert Frost_

* * *

_Bella POV_

Emmett charges me. I don't flinch, or even move. I just stand there. Then, when he gets within arms reach, I stop him with my outstretched hand. Grabbing his neck, and lifting him up about three feet off the ground. His eyes are wide and he claws at my hands.

"Your dead again," I say in boredom.

He nods, and I set him down. When I take my hand away, I see a few small cracks on his jugular. He glares at me, and stalks back to Rose. They all look shocked. I sigh,

"Now you see one of the reasons why I am only one rank below Aro." They all nod.

"Who else is in that rank?" Jasper ask curiously.

"Um, Me, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Heidi, and Felix."

"I though that Renata was in there too?" Jasper ask curiously.

"No, she's Aro's personal bodyguard, so she's in the same rank as him." I say matter-of-factly.

They all just kind of go 'ohh.'

"So, who's next," I say smirking.

Jaspers hand quickly shoots up. My smile broadens, and he looks worried for a second. I expand my block, so he can't feel my emotions. He looks stumped as he comes over to the large circle.

The training room is sort of like a Gladiator arena. Four entrance points around the large circular structure. Stands covering the entire outer perimeter. Four large circles, set in a square in the middle of the arena. One filled with sand, one filled with pavement. Another with water, and another with grass. They are different surfaces to fight in, to improve your fighting skills and techniques. **_(A/N : They are like different octagon's for MMA. Sort of.)_ **

In the middle of the circles is a judging area. And, surrounding the circles are weapons. Any and every weapon you can imagine. The roof of the arena is completely glass, letting natural light illuminate the space. The floor is black and marble, and makes the circles look even more deadly.

"Which platform?" I ask, stepping down from the pavement circle.

He looks at me curiously,

"How can I not feel your emotions?"

"Oh, my power. My mental shield can expand, and decrease." I say shortly.

I am not fond of talking about my power.

"What do you mean expand and decrease?"

All of them look curious.

"I can expand it to block certain parts of myself off, or my whole self. I can also block other people. No matter the amount. Then, I can decrease it to where, such as, Edward, Jane or Aro can use their powers on me."

He looks amazed.

"Well thats-"

He gets cut off by the doors opening loudly. We all turn toward it and out of instinct, I step in front of them. My muscles tense, ready to act. Then, I see it's just Jane, Carlisle, and Esmé. And I immediately relax. Well, as much as I can with the Cullens around.

"A little warning next time Jane." I say tensely.

She grimaces,

"Sorry."

I just shrug and look at the Cullens, who are now talking to each other. I tune my hearing in, and realize they are talking about me and my power. I chuckle,

"You know, if you want to ask about my power, just do it."

They all stop, and look at me. Pained expressions on their faces.

"Right. Sorry." Carlisle says grimacing.

I shrug,

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"So, um . . " He starts hesitantly.

"You want a demonstration?"

They all nod, and I expand my shield, blocking all of them. They don't think I did anything, because I just blocked them, not their powers.

"Jane, could you?" She nods, and the Cullens panic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait no."

Jane looks at them,

"Pain." She says, they all wait for it but nothing happens.

After a while, they look around confused, and I snicker.

"You blocked us?" Esmé asks me.

I nod, and they all smile.

"Alright," I turn towards Jane, and take my shield completely off.

Edward gasps, and everyone looks at him confused.

"Jane." She grimaces, but nods.

I suck in a breath,

"Pain." She says, and I immediately feel it.

I feel like my bones are slowly cracking. My skull is going to explode. _Focus, focus, focus. _And, _boom. _My shield goes up, and gasp for air. Jane falls to her knees,

"God, I _hate it _when you do that." She growls, holding her head.

I stand back up, and shake myself off a bit. The Cullens look worriedly at me, but I wave them off,

"You alright Jane?"

She nods getting up.

"What was that?" Alice asks, gesturing to Jane.

"When I block her off like that when she's using her power, it stops it without warning. Without her control. And by doing that, it like . . . " I trail off, not sure how to explain.

"When my power just stops, without my okay, it kind of backfires. The pain I send to them, just, shuts off, and gets locked in my head. It causes me to have a splitting headache, and is really painful." Jane explains, still rubbing her head.

"Sorry," I say quietly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It just happens. It usually goes away really quickly. It's already stopping." She says smiling at me.

I smile back at her, and we look towards the Cullens. Most of their expressions are awe, but Edward's. He is looking at me with a unreadible expression. I take the shield off me, and scream at him through my thoughts.

_What?! _

He jumps a little, and I quickly put my shield back up.

"Hey um, B-Isabella?"

"Hmm?" I look towards Alice, who, for once, actually looks shy to ask.

"I was wondering, can you block other people from using their powers?"

Everyone looks confused but Edward.

"Alice!" He hisses at her, she opens her mouth to say something, but I interrupt her.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Could you like stop them from using their powers?"

"Yeah. Not permanently, but yeah."

"Could you do it on me?" She asks slowly.

My eyebrows furrow,

"Nevermind," She says quietly.

She looks so broken, I just crack. Without her knowledge, I focus on her, and block her visions. Her head whips up to me. Her eyes wide, and jaw dropped. She instantly relaxes.

"Alice whats wrong?" Jasper asks worriedly.

I block his empathy abilities too, and he nearly falls over. But Edward rushes over before he does.

"What are you doing to them?" Carlisle hisses.

My eyes narrow, and I'm about to say something when Alice speaks up.

"Carlisle, she stopped them. The visions, she stopped them. The pain, it's just, it went away." She says in pure relief, looking at me gratefully.

"Me too. I can only feel my own emotions. I'm not all mixed up. It's, it's amazing." Jasper breathes in shock and relief.

I quickly block Edwards power, and all the air rushes out of him. He puts a hand to his head, and looks toward me. A slow grin spreads across his face,

"Thank you," He breathes out.

It takes everything I have not to melt under that lopsided grin.

"I can't hear your thoughts. I-I feel great. This is incredible!" Edward says amazed.

Alice and Jasper flop down next to each other. They just, flop down on the marble floor.

"Carlisle the pain is gone." Alice breathes, "I feel so much better. Thank you Isabella."

"Thank you," Jasper says quietly.

"Isabella . . . I don't know how-" Carlisle starts, but I cut him off.

"It's alright really. I do it for a lot of people in the castle actually. A lot of powers cause people mental and physical pain if they don't get a break for a long time."

"Well, thank you." I smile a little and nod.

Edward is about to speak, when the sirens go off. I glance at Jane, and we spring into action. We grab all the Cullens, and put them in the caged judging area. Ignoring their protests.

"Talk to me Santiago." I say into my earpiece.

Jane listens in with hers. The Cullens keep talking,

"Shut. Up." I growl at them, and they hastily close their mouths.

"We got a code three. I repeat a code three."

I look at Jane,

"Fuck!"

"Shit!" We say at the same time.

"What is it?" Carlisle asks.

"Wolves," I say quickly.

The judging area is a big caged box. With two doors, that bolt shut. It is for protection purposes in match fights. Jane and I bolt the doors shut.

"Stay there, and shut up." I order them.

They nod, and Jane and I run towards the weapons. I grab a katana and put it on my back. Then, I get the crossbow, and put the arrows in a side pouch, attaching it to my hip.

"Jane?" I yell into the air.

"Ready! You?"

"Ready!" I yell back, loading my crossbow, and doing a quick look around, before going back to the Cullens.

In the past fifteen years, the Volturi and the Wolves have been at war. It's very violent and hard on all of us. We have lost many, and so have they.

"Santiago status." I say into my earpiece.

The Cullens look utterly shocked at my professional manner.

"We've got four of them. They havent attacked, but they are in the building."

I hear a click, and glance over at Jane. She loads a pistol, and I shake my head.

"Tell them to shift, and we won't attack."

"I tried. They just growled. I think they want something."

"We don't have anything of theirs!"

"I know! But maybe they want to see someone."

_Jake. _That's the first thing that pops into my mind. _Jake. _

"Santiago," I say worriedly, "What does the biggest one look like?"

"Um . . . Big, russet fur, really intimidating stare."

My heart sinks, I let out a very long, very creative string of curses.

"Santiago, stand down."

"What! Isabe-"

"Stand down! I'll be there in a moment!" I am a rank higher than him, so he has to obey.

I hear him hiss, but then he orders then to stand down.

"Jane!"

"What?" She yells, running over to me.

"It's him," I say sadly.

Her eyes widen,

"Well shit."

"Yeah."

"Who?" Edward asks worried.

"Jake," I say quietly.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 4

_"__Some say the world will end in fire,_"  
"_Some say in ice._"  
"_From what I've tasted of desire_"  
"_I hold with those who favor fire._"  
"_But if I had to perish twice,_"  
"_I think I know enough of hate_"  
"_To say it for destruction ice_"  
"_Is also great_"  
"_And would suffice._"

_Robert Frost_

* * *

_Bella POV_

I hoist the crossbow onto my shoulder as Edward and I run towards the entrance.

"_God,_" He hisses, "_What _is that _smell!" _

I chuckle a little and point to the arrows. He looks at me in confusion,

"Jane and I went hunting once, and were bombarded by about ten wolves wanting to kill of the strongest Volturi guards. Plus, I wasn't exactly on 'good terms' with this pack."

He nods for me to continue,

"No matter how many times we hit them, another one would come after us, then the one we hit before would already be healed. They had good strategies, and were clearly trained in combat. Jane and I walked away alive with some serious damage, and only being able to kill two of the wolves. We barely even got away actually."

I say, remembering how it felt to think I was going to lose someone I cared about _again. _I shake it off and continue.

"When we got back, after we healed, we needed to find a better weapon. So we came up with these, V.T.A. Also known as Venom Tipped Artillery. Big ass, deadly weapons like arrows, swords, knives and even bullets covered in Vampire Venom." I say proudly.

"But isn't venom-"

"Deadly to wolves. Yes. That's exactly why we made it."

"How did this war even start?" He asks curiously.

I am about to answer when my earpiece buzzes,

'Isabella! Get your cute little ass in here! They are getting impatient!" Santiago screams into my earpiece.

I wince, and Edward growls, probably at the 'cute little ass' part. I sigh, grab Edwards are, and run at vampire speed to the entrance. Edward gasps when we stop at the doors.

"Jesus your fast!" He breathes out.

I chuckle, ready my crossbow just in case, and open the doors.

The first thing I see is Santiago, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, and Alec are having a growl/stare down with three wolves. One of them slightly smaller than the leader, but taller than the second beta. He is sliver. The second beta is smaller than the two others, with brown and blonde fur. The third, and clear leader, is a very large russet colored wolf.

"I thought you said four?" I ask, lowering my crossbow slightly.

Everyone turns to look at me.

"The big one ordered it to leave."

"Oh. So, lets just . . . everyone back up a bit." I say, motioning for everyone to back up as I walk towards them.

I walk to the middle of the room. Right in-between the wolves and the Volturi. I glance at Edward with a raised eyebrow, and take my shield down.

_Is it Jake? _He jumps a little, but not as much as last time.

He nods once, and I take a deep breath.

"Can you guys, or at least one of you phase back?"

They glance at each other,

"They said they don't trust us."

I sigh, and turn around.

"Everyone out!" I order, pointing to the door.

"What?!" They all screech at once.

"Out! Now!" I yell, and they all stand up.

Grumbling and glaring the whole way out. I nod when they shut the doors. I go over to the steps, and unload my weapons. _All _of my weapons. Then, I take off my coat, gloves, and boots. Edward is looking at me shocked,

_They're still my friends, even if it's not like that to them. _I tell him in my head.

I give me a thoughtful expression, and I just smile back.

"How about now?" I ask the wolves once I am in front of Jake again.

He nods without hesitation, and they go behind the pillars. A moment later, they come back out. Wearing their usual cut-offs, and nothing else. Jake and Paul look about twenty-five, and Seth looks about twenty. I smile at them. Seth grins back. Jake smiles wearily, but I'll take it over Paul's scowl any day. I notice Jake is wearing the necklace I gave him the last time I saw him, and I struggle to keep my smile up. Edward tenses as they come closer.

We stand across from each other for a while before Seth sighs,

"Can't I just hug her?"

We all laugh. Seth can always break the tension in any room. Jake nods, still chuckling. Seth rushes forward, and I meet him halfway. We crash into each other, and everybody laughs. Seth squeezes my so hard, I struggle to even squeeze back, but I do. Seth rocks back and forth a little, then pulls away, and holds me at arm length, inspecting. His lips pursed, eyes narrowed. Then, he points at me eyes, and I grimace.

"Yeah," I breathe guilty and sad.

"Bella what happened?"

Everyone is listening curiously.

"Um . . well, I tried to do the animal diet, but Aro didn't approve. So, he locked me in a room, with a boy who was bleeding out very slowly. I was a newborn, and couldn't control it." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Every time I try the animal diet he does the same thing. But, with more blood, or more people. I hold out even longer each time. Last week, I tried again, convinced I could do it. I lasted three months, before I nearly died." I explain quietly.

I hear everyone growl, and I sigh.

"It's fine guys, I'll end up beating his little game one of these times. I already have really good control, always have. But, when . . ." I trail off, and Seth crushes me with another hug.

I laugh and squeeze him back. We finally pull away, I smile a little, and we go back to our respective places. Jake smiles at me, then glares at Edward, then I see Edward she his head. Then, he nods. I look back and forth between them, confused. Then, in a blink of an eye, The rest of the Cullens and Jane are there. Or, the Cullens, and Jasper holding Jane by the neck. I growl, and take my shield away from the Cullens. I give Jane a look, and she understands.

"Jasper d-" Alice starts to scream, but Jasper is already on the floor.

He screams in pain, his back arching. Each scream louder than the other. Jane doesn't stop, no matter how many times I tell her to. I put my shield over them again.

"Jane! Enough!" She gasps, and falls to the floor. Holding her head and screaming.

Everyone crowds around Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I say hurriedly.

"I though she was only going to do it long enough for you to let her go." I growl, looking down at Jane.

She looks sheepish.

"It's alright. I'm alright." Jasper says breathy.

"I thought you two were friends?" Emmett asks me as I glare down at Jane.

"We are," I growl, "But when I order her to do something, and she disobey me, it causes problems."

Everyone kind of just goes 'oh.'

"So wait, you're _above _the little devil over there?" Paul asks, speaking up for the first time.

I nod, and he laughs.

"Awesome!"

Jane glares at him, and he flinched, ready for pain. But I am shielding all of them. The wolves look confused.

"Try it again Jane. I dare you." I growl, my voice dark and menacing.

Everyone flinched. Jane nods, gets up, and stands behind me.

"Now. _Anyone _car to explain." I say, agitation rolling off me in waves.

They all glance at each other, and I finally get it. I groan,

"This is some kind of ghetto, last minute escape plan isn't it?"

Everyone looks away from me. I groan again.

"Yeah. Good luck with that. I've tried it before. A lot."

"Why would you try to escape if you came her as a choice?" Jake asks me.

"I'm sick of them always starting wars and killing _everyone. _I didn't think I had a choice when I chose this." Everyone waits for more of an explanation.

I sigh,

"I was alone. They left," I say gesturing to the Cullens, who all flinch at my bitter tone. "And you guys would've killed me. I couldn't go to Charlie, or anyone else. I didn't know what to do. Then, I remembered Edward telling me about the Volturi. So, I made a split second decision, and I left."

I get pitying looks, which just makes me more angry.

"Well, with us, you can leave." Seth says hopefully.

"Yeah, we can get out of here." Emmett agrees.

Everyone nods in an agreement.

"So, you guys came here to get me. Not for protection."

"Well, we do need protection. We didn't know that you were here. But, when we found out, we contacted the pack, and made a plan." Carlisle says to me.

"I cannot belive you guys! Seriously!"

_Silence . . ._

"_What _is this _amazing_ plan you've made?"

_Silence . . . _

I growl,

"You've _got to be_ fucking kidding_ me?_ You wont even_ tell_ me! You're just going to _take me_ and hope that I _trust_ you? Trust you! Nuh-uh, _no way_, not going to happen again!" I growl angrily.

There are grumbles of agreement along the group. I groan and look at Jane. She looks sad.

"Jane, if I let you and Demetri come, can you obey the Cullens rules and diets?"

I ask low enough for only her to hear me, and I block her mind from Edward. Her head snaps up, and her eyes are wide and hopeful.

"Of course! But, you're going to let Demetri come?"

I smile, and put my hands on her shoulders,

"Jane, I've seen the way you two look at each other. You are meant to be, but you cannot be. Not here anyway."

She smiles, and if she could cry, I bet she would be. She nods vigorously a couple of times, and I chuckle. I press my earpiece,

"Demetri, come to the entrance hall please."

"Yes ma'am."

A moment later, he comes in. Everyone looks confused. Jane runs over to him, and hugs him. She quickly explains, and his face lights up. He picks Jane up, and spins her around. They both speed over to me, smiling.

I grin at them, and turn towards the group.

"We'll come."

"We'll?" Emmett asks confused.

"I'm only coming if they're coming."

I hear a collective groan.

"They are willing to obey the Cullens rules and are going to change diets. They will follow under Cullen orders and hopefully become part of the family."

In my peripheral vision, I see the couple nod.

"They're being honest." Jasper and Edward say at the same time.

A moment of silence, then everyone nods.

"They can come."


	6. Chapter 5

_"__Some say the world will end in fire,_"  
"_Some say in ice._"  
"_From what I've tasted of desire_"  
"_I hold with those who favor fire._"  
"_But if I had to perish twice,_"  
"_I think I know enough of hate_"  
"_To say it for destruction ice_"  
"_Is also great_"  
"_And would suffice._"

_Robert Frost_

* * *

_Bella POV_

We run as fast as we can. I am in front with Jane and Demetri close behind. Edward was shocked to find that I was faster than him. I see another guard come in front of us. I do a power jump, landing behind the guard. He is new, and I haven't met him. I spin around at the same time he does. I catch the fist he sent my way, and twist it until the skin cracks. He grimaces, but cry's out when I rip the arm off. In a flash, my arm moves over his neck, and rip his head off. When he falls, I see everyone looking at me in awe. I sigh,

"That's like the tenth one, and you haven't stopped drooling?" I say exasperated.

They all shake themselves off, and I'm about to tell them to keep moving, when I am thrown to the ground. I growl, look up, and see Santiago.

I bare my teeth, my lips peeling back and snarl. I lift my lower body up, and wrap my legs around his neck, and pull him down. I raise my hands above my head, and flip-up to a standing point. Santiago gets up, and we start throwing punches. I dodge them all, he is not so lucky. He ends up having an opening and throws me towards a tree. I rick off it in a backflip, landing behind him. I grab his arms, and kick the middle of his back. He falls to his knees, his arms ripping off. I grab his neck, twist, and pull. I spin around to the even more shocked faces of the Cullens and the pack. Who, have become a large group of twenty-six.

"Let's move!" I growl.

We start running again. Then, I realize I don't hear the wolves footprints anymore. I whirl around, and nearly collide with Carlisle. He looks at confused. He follows my horrified expression, then gasps. Black smoke surrounds the wolves, paralyzing them. I growl,

"Alec! We have your sister! Let them go!"

I grab Jane by the neck, and hold her there,

"Struggle." She obey my command, trying to get away, but I hold her tightly.

Alec flashes in front of us, smirking. But that smirk quickly falls,

"I will kill her. Let them go."

"Alec don't do it," Jane growls.

I hiss, and tell her to shut up. I squeeze her neck a little harder, and I hear it start to crack.

"Okay! Okay!" Alec yells. The fog quickly flows back into his hands.

He puts his hands up in surrender. I let go of Jane,

"Pain," She says sadly, looking into her brothers eyes.

He falls to the ground in horrifying pain. She looks so sad, it's breaking my heart. I walk over to Alec, and kick the side of his head, hard. It cracks, and his eyelids close.

"He'll be like that for a while," I say quietly.

"C'mon love," Demetri says quietly in Jane's ear.

I can tell she's trying not to break down. The wolves even look sympathetic. Jane nods, we get back in formation, and we take off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jane? Are you okay?" I ask her worriedly.

"I-I'm really h-hungry." She stutters, her fists clenching and unclenching. Her posture is rigid.

Her red eyes search frantically over the land.

"Shit," I curse under my breath, looking at all the humans surrounding us.

I hear a low growl from Jane, and curse again.

I grab her arm, and run at full speed to the forest. I take the back way, so no one sees us. We get to the forest, and I quickly find a deer. I shove her to it, and she looks disgusted for a moment. Then, she hears the heartbeat, and she can't take it. Se attacks, and I sigh. I grab my deer. And when I finish, I realize that Jane has already drained four of them.

We quickly get rid of them,

"You okay now?" She smiles and nods.

"Thanks sis," I smile, and hug her.

I know how hard it was for her to leave Alec, but she did. I am proud of her. We pull away just as everyone comes into our little area.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asks worriedly.

"Nothing. Jane was hungry and was about to attack a human," I explain calmly.

"And she didn't right?" Esmé asks hesitantly.

"Thanks for the confidence vote," Jane spits out.

I sigh, and rub her back. Demetri runs to her and wraps his arms around her, kissing her temple. I smile at their cuteness.

"Anyone else thirsty?" I ask them.

The wolves gag in disgust. I chuckle under my breath. No one raise their hand or speaks up. I nod,

"Let's got then, because I'm free, and I ain't going back!" I say happily.

Everyone laughs, and I hear mummers and a few shouts of agreement. I smile, and we start running.


	7. Chapter 6

**BLAME MY MOTHER AND HER 'SURPRISE' ROAD TRIPS! You have no idea how sorry I am!**

* * *

_"__Some say the world will end in fire,_"  
"_Some say in ice._"  
"_From what I've tasted of desire_"  
"_I hold with those who favor fire._"  
"_But if I had to perish twice,_"  
"_I think I know enough of hate_"  
"_To say it for destruction ice_"  
"_Is also great_"  
"_And would suffice._"

_Robert Frost_

* * *

_Bella POV_

_One Week Later_

After a lot of persuasion, they- meaning the Cullens, Jane and Demetri- finally convinced me to stay with them. I was just planning o getting another house close by, but after Jane's begging and Alice's constant nagging, I gave in. Though, I made Alice promise me I would get the room farthest away from Edward.

Alice granted my wishes, with a sad glint in her eyes, but she still did it.

But the hole in my chest came back. Worse than before too.

I really don't know how I'm going to deal anymore.

OoOoOoOoO

I really don't know why the Volturi are just sitting there just festering in anger and not doing anything. Alice checks every one of them everyday, making sure that she doesn't miss anything. But they don't do anything, they just sit there and be pissed.

And frankly, it's screwing with my head. And I'm pretty sure everyone else's too.

I flop down on the couch, my elbows resting on my knees as I rub my temples. My eyes are closed, and I ignore the burning pair of golden orbs in my side.

"Jesus Bella. You're emotions are out of control!" Jasper groans, also flopping down on the couch.

I open my now orange eyes, and glare at Jasper. Then, I decide to spare him more, quote 'agony of my confused emotions.' I block him. I block him, and he stiffens. Before relaxing completely. I know I can;t block Alice, incase something urgent comes up. But at least I can help Jazz.

"Thanks," He sighs, closing his eyes.

I smile, and notice Edward. He is smiling at Jasper, shaking his head slightly. Then, he looks at me, and his smile, turns into a grin. I'm guessing because I was finally smiling around him. I really want to just glare at him, and put my guard back up. But, I just can't do it. The aching pain goes away when I'm around him. And I know why.

Being away from your mate can cause physical and emotional pain.

Edward is my mate. I've known it all along, I've just blocked it. Buried it away. Ignored it.

But being in the same house. In the same room.

It's not easy to ignore.

Actually you can't ignore it.

But I will try.

And I . . . will fail . . .

* * *

_Edwards POV_

I missed that smile. The smile that would, if I were a human, make my heart swell. That smile that makes me want to just go over, and kiss her. The smile that lights up every darkness.

The smile that I've missed so much.

On the girl that I love so much.

I know, she knows, that we are mates. I know she can feel the pain. Jaspers told me this much. But, I have to admit, she hides it well. Better than I do at least.

I just stare at her, my smile growing. She glances at me, and her smile falters for a quick second, before it stays. Which only makes me happier.

_Edward? Is Jasper with you in the living room? _I hear Alice's worried voice in my head.

"Yes." I answer, knowing she could hear me.

Everyone is so used to my just speaking sometimes, they don't even notice anymore. A second later, Alice flashes in, looking utterly confused. Then, she sees the thin, blurry shield that would be invisible to the human eye, flowing into a completely relaxed Jasper. Alice giggles, and Jasper opens his eyes, and smiles at her. He straightens, and she takes that as an invitation to sit with him. Or, _on_ him. I feel a pang of jealousy and sadness seeing what I want with Bella right in front of me. But I ruined that. No matter how much I try, or have tried, she doesn't seem to forgive me._ Maybe I'm not trying hard enough._ Well, what am I suppose to do? Get down on one knee and beg?

. . . . . . .

_Hey, that's not a bad idea._

"No. No it's not." Alice says quietly, a bright grin creeping onto her face.

She doesn't let me see the vision, but by the looks she's giving me. I should probably do it. Or-

"Do it!" Alice hisses, I jump a little at her suddenly harsh tone.

I open my mouth to say something, when my Bella speaks up.

"Do what exactly?" She asks sceptically.

Once again I open my mouth to respond when, may I point out once again, am interrupted. But this time by Jasper.

"You know, I'm getting one second of relaxation, and you are ruining it." He southern accent thicker as he drawls the words.

Everyone chuckles, before mumbling 'sorry's.'

Jasper grumbles something inaudible, then relaxes again.

We fall into a peaceful silence.


	8. Chapter 7

_"Some say the world will end in fire,"  
"Some say in ice."  
"From what I've tasted of desire"  
"I hold with those who favor fire."  
"But if I had to perish twice,"  
"I think I know enough of hate"  
"To say it for destruction ice"  
"Is also great"  
"And would suffice."_

_Robert Frost_

* * *

_Bella POV_

I sigh again as Alice says she see's nothing. _This is pissing me off! _I glance in the mirror on the wall and sigh. My almost golden eyes are darker than normal, almost orange again. I get up, and every turns to me.

"I'm going hunting," I say, also noticing the burning in my throat. "Anyone coming?"

Jane and Demetri stand up, smiling at eachother. There hands never unlocking. Edward stands up too.

"Is that it?" I ask, looking around at everyone.

There are nods, and I smile. Before flitting out of the house, and heading towards the forest. I hear Edward, Demetri and Jane following me. I stop, and they stop behind me. I turn around,

"So, Im gonna go South. Towards the mountains, see if I can catch something big." I say, jerking my head South.

"We're going to go West. See if we can catch some deer. We're not really hungry anyway." Jane says, flitting towards the West.

Only stopping to say a quick 'bye.' I look at Edward,

"Lead the way," He says, gesturing behind me.

I sigh, and nod. He follows me all the way to the mountains. Tracking and hunting. But we find nothing. Until finally, we come across two bears. I smile, and look at Edward. His eyes are black, and he looks excited. I'm pretty sure my look matches his. Both grizzly's backs are turned to us, it's the perfect opportunity. We both crouch low, ready to pounce. Then, we attack.

* * *

"No,_ I'm _the one who caught the scent." I argue back, my hands on my hips.

We've been playfully arguing about this since we finished hunting. He says that he's the one that led us to the bears. But I know for a fact, that it was me.

"Um no, sorry. That was me."

"It was not!" I say offended.

He scoffs, "Um yes, I was the one who found the scent. And I lead us there!"

"You are such a liar right now!"

"Girls! Girls! You're both pretty! Now Stop!" Emmett's booming voice interrupts us. He jumps in between us.

Pushing us apart. I glance at Edward, and notice he can't keep the smile off his face. And neither can I.

"Why thank you Emmett." I say sweetly, before walking away.

But not before stopping by Edward,

"I had no idea," before walking away with a smirk on my face.

I hear Emmett burst our laughing. Taunting Edward and calling him a girl. I can't help but smile.

I notice we were closer to the house than I thought. I see Demetri and Jane play wrestling outside on the lawn. With Rose and Alice betting on them. Emmett lashes next to Rose, and Jaspers grip tightens on Alice for a second on instinct. And I frown. I know I should be smiling, but . . . I want that.

That love, devotion, and protection. The way they openly show their love with no problems. No pain. No restrictions. Just love.

Jasper looks over at me. With pity and sadness. I quickly block myself, and I hear him sigh, before turning back to the match.

I flit into the house, only to see Esmé and Carlisle cuddling on the couch. I sigh in sadness, and flit up to my room. Needing to get away from all the happiness and love.

Something I so wish I had.

_God. . . I'm jealous._

_That's okay to be jealous. You want love. _

_You want to be with your mate. _

My inner monologue cuts off. And it hits me.

I want to be with my mate.

I want to be with Edward.

No, I need to be with Edward.

This. . . is not good.

* * *

_Edward POV_

_Okay . . . okay okay. You can do this. You can do this._

_Jesus Christ Edward! You're 159! Get ahold of yourself!_

I growl at myself in irritation.

"I'm such a coward," I say quietly, falling down on my couch.

"No you're not," I jump up into a standing position when the voice sound from the doorway.

But I relax once I realize who it is. Bella.

"Hi," I say awkwardly, sitting down again.

She chuckled, and the small noise brings a smile to my face. In an instant, she's in front of me. I crane my neck up, and see she looks serious. And a little nervous. I straighten up.

"What's wrong Bella?" I ask softly, standing up.

"Um . . ."

_She's defiantly nervous. _I gently put my hand under her chin, and lift her head to look me in the eye. Hoping to god that she doesn't pull away from my touch. And she doesn't. If anything, she relaxes in it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask again, even softer than before.

I see determination flash through her eyes, and finally, she speaks,

"I want you to see something . . . . "

I am confused. But then, her shield comes down . . .


	9. Chapter 8

**I Did Use The Ending Scene From Breaking Dawn Pt. 2. But I Thought It Fit. So . . . .Yeah. **

* * *

_"Some say the world will end in fire,"  
"Some say in ice."  
"From what I've tasted of desire"  
"I hold with those who favor fire."  
"But if I had to perish twice,"  
"I think I know enough of hate"  
"To say it for destruction ice"  
"Is also great"  
"And would suffice."_

_Robert Frost_

* * *

_Edward POV_

"What did I just see?" I ask softly. Though I know the answer.

"Everything," She answers, looking into my eyes.

It's true. I just saw _everything. _From her birth, to her life in Arizona. From moving to Forks, to meeting me. The party, when we left . . . _the pain she felt. _Jacob comforting her, and healing her. Her walk in the woods to our meadow because she missed me. Victoria's attack. The fifty agonizing years she spent as the Volturi's personal play-thing. But what was most prominent, was the love she had for me. It was always there, but she tried to hide it.

It was, and still is there.

I smile, not knowing what to say. I Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, am left speechless.

"So now you know . . . she says quietly. No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you." Her voice is strong, not wavering. And she never looks away from my eyes.

"With one exception," I say quietly.

She looks confused, "How much I love you," I say, before leaning down, and kissing her.

We both freeze for a second, then. Our lips move in sync. Her arms wrap around my neck, and mine go around her waist.

I pull away from her, "One more thing."

I grab her, and she lets out a surprised squeak. I run out my window, ad through the forest. Before we get to our Meadow. She looks around, shock, and slight pain in her face. But there is also some awe. Beautiful purple Iris's and white Lillie's are in bloom throughout the field. The sun shines, making the high green grass sparkle.

I set her down, and get on my knees. Swallowing my pride, and begging for forgiveness.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I leave out the _Volturi _part. "I am literally begging for your forgiveness. In not being there. In not protecting you. When I lied to you about not loving you. In every wrong I've ever done to you. Will you forgive me?"

She smiles, and pulls me up into a nother kiss. I stand up fully, and envelop her in my arms. We pull away after what seems like hours,

"Of course," She says the words quietly, but I hear it.

The ache in my chest that I was starting to think was permanent, finally goes away. I feel whole again. I feel like myself again. And I feel love again.

"I love you," I say against her perfect lips.

She beams up at me, and I can't help but return it.

"I love you too," She says confidently.

I crash my lips onto hers, only to realize she met me halfway. I smile, deepening the kiss.

* * *

We walk back to the house at a slow pace, my arm wrapped around her waist, and hers around mine. It still amazes me that she can walk through the woods and not trip. Then, I have to remind myself that she's a vampire. She's like me, and we aren't clumsy. Of course, not all of us can be like Alice, who puts a prima ballerina to an incredible shame. And, not all of us can be like Emmett. Who is possibly the most clumsy Vampire in the history of our kind. Maybe it's the strength problem, but I doubt it. I've heard his thoughts when he is clumsy, it's defiantly an accident. But I think his strength just makes it worse.

Bella however, with some practice, might put even Alice to shame.

It might be the fifty years of strict training with the Volturi, or just the way her body reacted to the change. But she's like a quiet, dancing, shadow. A shadow of beauty and perfection.

My shadow.

"What are you thinking about," She whispers softly, gently as she flits in front of me.

I smile, "How beautiful you are."

She smiles, and grabs my hand. She pulls me forward as she walks backwards, and spins around under my arm smiling. I smile softly, entranced by her. It's almost like she's putting me in a daze. She looks into my eyes, still walking backwards. Before going to my side, smiling. She kisses my cheek, and I stare at her. Just thinking of how much I love her.

"I love you so much," I say softly, holding her cheek.

Smiling as she leans into my touch.

"You said that already," She says, her beautiful eyes locking with mine.

"And I meant it," I say, before kissing her . . . .


	10. Chapter 9

_"These violent delights have violent ends."  
"And in their triumph die, like fire and powder."  
"Which as they kiss, consume."_

William Shakespeare―_Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

_Bella POV_

"Oh my god!" Alice squeals, once again.

Ever since we told her about us getting back together, she's been rambling non-stop. The rest of the family gave nice, loving, congratulations. And I got a lot of 'finally!' But not Alice. No, her mind went straight to _'wedding!'_

I flinch, "Alice, sensitive hearing. Like I said before, I really don't know how Jasper still _hears anything."_

Alice scoffs, clearly offended, "I'm not that bad."

_I think everyone in the house can justify against that!_

She argues, but she should know it's pointless. Edward interjects before I can, his arms tightening around my waist,

"Alice. Let's not argue about this." He says softly, burying his head in my neck.

I smile, and relax, trying not to close my eyes in content. Alice smiles fondly at us,

"Yes, yes, you're right. We've got to plan the wedding!"

"Alice!" I groan, feeling Edward smirk against my neck.

"We've got bigger problems right now." I point out, hoping that will distract her.

_But of course. . ._

Alice scoffs again, "Don't worry. They're defiantly not doing anything for a while. They're too scared of you."

"Me?" I ask, totally confused. _Why would they be scared of me? Sure I can fight really good. And I've got a pretty good power. But why are they scared of me? _

"Yes, you. You can block us all from their powers. They won't have an advantage. Right now, they're trying to find a way to get the advantage. And that takes a while."

"Alice, I haven't even proposed." Edward says, and I can tell he's getting frustrated.

I rub his arm, not wanting him to get mad at Alice. He almost instantly relaxes.

Alice sighs, "Fine, fine. I'll wait." She blows a frustrated breath out her nose.

I smile in victory as she flits out of the room. And I know Edward is smiling too. _It's not everyday you win a battle against Alice Cullen. _Edward kisses my neck, nipping it slightly. I bite the inside of my mouth, holding back any sound that almost escaped my mouth

"Babe, your family's right there." I say quietly, warning him.

He sighs, and bury's his head in my hair, inhaling my scent. I smile, and relax in his arms. The pain in my chest completely forgotten, and the ache I've felt through my body, finally gone. And I know it's because of him. It's always been him. No matter how much I've tried to deny it. It's always been him. . . .

* * *

_Edward POV_

_I can't belive she's mine. She actually mine . . . again. _

She's so perfect and amazing and . . . well I can go one for hours about how amazing this girl is. No, how amazing _my girl _is.

I know Alice had a vision of Bella and I's wedding. I saw it, well, before she blocked it from me. I only saw a slight glimpse. Bella looked as beautiful as ever, if not more. The wedding was an extremely 'Alice-fied.' But I could get married to Bella in a ditch, standing there in ripped up, filthy clothes, and I would be in heaven. As long as I'm with her.

Thankfully, we persuaded Alice to hold off the plans until I _actually propose_ to Bella. But she made a point to think to me,

_'You better make it quick, because if you chicken out, it's not going to be pretty. _

A lot of people who didn't know Alice would laugh off the threat. Thinking such a small, pixie-like girl couldn't hurt a fly. But I know better. I know that Alice can be really, _really_ scary when she wants to be. And I have a feeling that she would be that angry if I ended up turning into a coward and chickening out on proposing to Bella.

But I won't chicken out.

For god sake, I just literally got down on my knees and begged for forgiveness, hoping that it would work.

Proposing couldn't be that hard.

Could it?

_Well Shit. . . _

* * *

_Bella POV_

I sigh, laying my head on Edwards chest as we lay comfortably sprawled across the couch. I lay on top of him, his arms around my waist, and his head propped up on the arm rest. One of his legs is off the couch, and mine is in between his legs. My other leg resting on top of his.

It's really comfortable. Then again . . . being in Edwards arms, no matter where we are, will be comfortable.

His eyes are closed, and he looks utterly peaceful. This is the first time I've seen him relaxed and . . . happy, since before I left. I move my hand up, and gently touch his face.

I lightly trace all of his features, and if possible, he seems to relax even more.

I smile, humming an old song I know he loves quietly.

If I didn't know better, I would've thought he was asleep. But he's a vampire.

But I know it's as close as a vampire could be to being asleep.

I kiss his lips softly, seeing a small smile spread across his face. Which causes me to smile. He still doesn't open his eyes, but it's not like I expect him too, it would ruin his peace. Instead, he tightens his arms around me. I relax into him, my hands under my cheek against his chest. I close my eyes, and just stop thinking . . . it's peaceful. Something I haven't experienced in a really long time.

_Peace. Love. Tranquility. _

And It's all because of Edward. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank him enough for all this he's given me.

I sigh in content, and we just lay there.

Toatally relaxed In each others arms. Totally in love.


	11. Chapter 10

**_I'm sorry it took so long. My computer had a virus, and I couldn't get on. I'm sorry. But I hope you like the chapter!_**

* * *

_"These violent delights have violent ends."_

_ "And in their triumph die, like fire and powder." _

_"Which as they kiss, consume."_

William Shakespeare―_Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

_Bella POV_

I sit on Edwards lap, he plays with my hair as I study his hand. We sit on the black, leather loveseat in the living room. Emmett and Jasper play on the X-Box, shouting and cussing every minute or two. Rosalie and Alice sit on the couch on either side of their mates, looking at magazines. Esmé and Carlisle sit together on the other loveseat, and it's the first time I've ever heard Carlisle actually 'purr.' It's kind of adorable how Esmé cuddled into him, running her hands through his hair, while his eyes are closed in content.

They are the perfect match, as are all mates. Including Edward and I.

It's so, incredible, to have the pain gone. To actually love again, and open up again.I haven't done it in a little over fifty years, and it feels great. Having no worries and problems. Or at least the feeling of it. This is family. This is what I've always wanted. But I am hoping and praying that I won't have to lose anyone.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Edward kisses my neck. I giggle softly, and he grins in triumph.

I hear Alice sigh softly, and I glance at her. She smiles at us with a slightly glazed look in her eyes. Not 'I'm having a vision' glazed, it's more . . . 'Ahh, young love.' Though Edward is older than her.

I smile as Emmett cusses loudly, causing Esmé to shout at him for his language.

"Sorry ma," Em mumbles quietly, turning back to the game.

Jasper snickers, earning a slap in th back of his head by Alice and Esmé.

"_Ahh, Amore per la famiglia._" _(Ahh, got to love the family.) _I mumble quietly with a smile.

Only Edward, Esmé and Carlisle understood me. Esmé laughs softly while Carlisle just smiles. But it's Edward who answers.

"_Ti voglio bene anch'io." (We love you too.) _He says softly, his voice full of love.

I smile and kiss the corner of his mouth lovingly, and he grins at me.

"Hey! No talking crap when we don't understand it!"

I sigh, shaking my head.

"Emmett, it was a complement." Carlisle says softly.

"Oh." Emmett says, before his face lights up again. "Okay!"

Everyone laughs at the big teddy bear. The child in a man's body.

Ahh, but that's my brother.

* * *

I walk quietly through the forest, suppose to be hunting, but instead enjoying everything. The sights, smells, and colors. Enjoying being outdoors instead of locked up in a castle.

I hear Jane giggle softly from a couple of feet away.

I smirk, and head in the opposite direction, not wanting to disturb their private time.

I run at full speed, and a few minutes later, I find myself near the border of Canada. With a heard of deer only feet from me. I smile, my teeth elongating and my vision getting sharper. My senses come alive and I crouch low.

A low, deep growl rumbles through my throat.

I pick a buck and a doe. Both a little separated from the heard.

And I pounce.

* * *

I run back to the house at a medium pace. Not my fastest but not my slowest. Just enough for me too calm my senses and get back to normal. Well, as normal as a vampire can get. And you'd be surprised at that. Especially considering a lot of vampires blend in with humans, everyday.

I frown, noticing how my thought process somehow strayed from calming myself, to being human.

Thoughts I usually try to avoid. Thoughts that, whenever I hear them entering my mind, I push them away.

Suddenly, I stop.

And I change course.

I know, somehow, exactly where I'm heading. Though I've never been there.

I run at my fastest pace, on a mission.

* * *

I stand in front of the slab of marble. Slightly old flowers decorate it. Maybe a week or two old.

The police badge is engraved near the top of the rectangle. Right above the name.

_In Memory Of Charlie Rossen Swan. _

_Forks WA Chief Of Police, And A Loving Husband And Father. _

_We Will Keep You In Our Hearts Forever. _

I fall to my knees, and venom pools my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." I choke out, placing my hands on the cold ground.

Memory's of his smiles, his voice, his awkward, but meaningful hugs. Everything good about my father flashes through my mind.

"I'm sorry about everything I put you through. I'm sorry about not telling you about why I left, or saying goodbye. But I was scared. Scared I would hurt you. Just plain . . . scared. . . ." I trail off, and take a deep, unneeded breath.

"I heard you never gave up. But I also heard you married Sue. And you adopted Leah and Seth . . . That they helped you get through it. . . . I'm going to thank them as soon as I get the chance."

I smile sadly at the gravestone.

"I love you so much dad. And I'm so sorry. I love you . . ." I sob, covering my mouth with my hand.

I close my eyes, and try to hold back my sobs. But not succeeding.

It would've been minutes, hours, days, the hell do I know. But then I hear the familiar, soothing, comforting voice of Edward behind me.

"Bella?" He asks softly.

I sob in response, and I feel his arms go around me.

"Shh, It's okay. It's okay." He whispers in my ear.

But oh, do I wish it was.


	12. Chapter 11

_"These violent delights have violent ends."_

_ "And in their triumph die, like fire and powder." _

_"Which as they kiss, consume."_

William Shakespeare―_Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

_Bella POV_

I sit in my room, loathing in self-pity. Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan loath, in self-pity. I mean, who wouldn't when they realize that they killed their father. No directly. But, mentally. Yes, mental death is possible. Don't belive me? Tell that to Jane.

Edward looks at me worriedly, rubbing my back.

I just sit there . . . remembering my father.

The father I just. . .disappeared on.

Every memory just fly by, like they did in real life.

I sit still as a statue, staring at the white wall like, if I looked hard enough, Charlie would just, pop out.

I faintly register the family coming in.

"I don't know what to do." Edward whispers from next to me.

I sigh, and shake my head, shocking everyone.

I stand up, and walk out. Ignoring the questions.

I hear Jasper tell them he thinks I'm in shock, but he can't tell, because I'm blocking everyone.

It's true.

Ever heard the phrase 'hiding their emotions?' or 'closing up on yourself.' Stuff like that. Yeah? I take that to a whole new level.

I sigh, and flop down on the couch, curling my knees up to my chest, and once again, staring off into space.

It reminds me of when Edward left. How, I just sat there, waiting for him to jump through my window. But it never happened. Just like I want to happen now. But it's not gonna happen. I know it's not. I just can't fully admit it yet.

"Bells?" I hear Edward ask as h sits in front of me.

My eyes flick down to him, before going back to the wall.

I hear Edward sigh, "Please, just let me in. Just this once, let me in."

My eyes flick down again, and then back up. I consider this . . . before deciding.

I sigh, and open up to him. Letting my shield down, and showing all my memories. Including the ones where he left. I see him flinch, and clutch his chest, but I quickly pass through those. Not wanting him to feel so much pain.

I get to the part where I headed to the clearing, and I immediately slammed my walls back up. Not wanting him to see that.

He sucks in a sharp breath when they cut off, and somehow, I feel loads better.

Jasper flashes down to us, looking worried and freaked out.

"What in the hell what that?!" He screams.

To say everyone was shocked was a understatment. Jasper rarely talks, let alone yells or screams. Edward is the first to say something,

"Bella was showing me her memories."

He turns to me, shock and disbelief on his face. I answer his unasked question with a nod. He falls onto the couch, his expression shock and sadness. Disbelief gone as he gets conformation from me.

Everyone is silent, just thinking.

* * *

_Jasper POV (A/N: I got a special request!) _

The most agonizing, painful feeling I've ever felt courses through me. The source unknown. But I'm pretty sure it's either Bella or Edward. I clutch my chest, nearly falling to my knees. Alice keeps asking me whats wrong, along with every one else, but I can't seem to talk.

Then, just as quickly as it came, it left.

The shock alone made me fall to my knees.

"Jasper? Honey? What happened?" Alice asks, worried and confused. But mostly worried.

I don't answer, I just run downstairs at my fastest speed. To Edward and Bella sitting on the couch.

I'm still freaking out, not having time to compose myself. And before I can, I scream out,

"What in the hell was that?!" My southern accent becoming thicker.

Everyone freezes, silenced. My mouth snaps shut, and I stiffen.

After a moment of agonizing silence, Edward finally speaks up. Much to my surprise and relief.

"Bella was showing me her memories." He says pointedly.

I'm confused, so I ask him _Like, when we left? _I get a shallow nod, the answer to my thoughts. I turn to Bella completely shocked, in disbelief that a human could feel so much pain . . . and live.

She nods a little.

My jaw drops slightly in realization.

Sadness courses through me, knowing we were the cause of that pain. That agonizing pain and sadness. And shock, because she lived. She lived through that.

Alice comes over, and hugs me. Calming me instantly.

I smile a little, but am still shocked.

And very sad.

* * *

_Edward POV_

_How could she live through so much pain?_

Jasper thinks in disbelief again.

And all I can do is agree.

She slammed her walls shut when I saw her go into the field. It made me a little disappointed that I didn't get to see everything. But, it's fair. I can tell she's relived that she got to finally show someone her pain, and I can already see her coming back to her old self.

_Thank god._

I smile at her, ignoring my family's thoughts of sadness and pity. She smiles back, and I hear the relived thoughts from everyone.

They all love Bella. She's family.

So when she's like. . . well . . .like she was. We all feel a part of that.

Especially me.

I kiss her cheek, and she cuddled into my side. A soft smile on her face as we sit together.

Everyone relaxes into their normal selves. And I can feel Bella's relief that she's out of the spotlight.

_It's amazing how a girl can be so dangerous. But so shy. _

Ahh, but I love her.

I kiss her softly on the lips, and she smiles a little bigger. A smile that will, no matter what, light up my entire day and make me happy.

I love her more than anything. . .


	13. Chapter 12

**_Okay! This is important, so **PLEASE READ**_**

**_So I've had a couple of question to wether or not Edward and Bella have *Done IT* (Yes; have sex, fuck, sleep with each other, etc. Whatever you want to call it.) _**

**_YES. They have. _**

**_And also as to wether or not I would be doing a *Lemon/Sex Scene* for Bella and Edward. _**

**_I would like you all to know; I wasn't planning on it. _****_But, if it would make you guys -my readers- happy; I would gladly do it. _**

**_SO! _****_Reveiw, and tell me what you think. _**

* * *

_"These violent delights have violent ends."_

_"And in their triumph die, like fire and powder." _

_"Which as they kiss, consume."_

_William Shakespeare_―_Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

I smile as Edward gracefully tackles a large buck, instantly snapping its neck, and sinking his teeth into its flesh. I feel my thirst grow, and take off towards the mountains. I'm after the scent of an elk, when a I come across the familiar feral, woodsy scent of a mountain lion. I breath in deeply, and detect two.

I grin, and open my shield.

_Edward. I have a surprise for you. _

I send to him, before closing my shield.

I quickly move up wind from them, avoiding their scent, and wait for Edward.

I lean against the bark of a large, old, redwood tree, and listen to his light footsteps as they run towards me. I smile, and cross my arms over my chest.

Seconds later, he comes in front of me, a bright smile on his face. His eyes filled with love, devotion, and slight thirst. I lean forward, and kiss him. Passionate, but short. I can't let my surprise get away.

"What is it love?" He asks softly, stroking my cheek.

I lean into him slightly, before pulling away, and flashing behind him. I cover his eyes with my own, and tell him to hold his breath. I can sense his confusion, along with the curiosity. He nods, and does what I say.

I lean close to his ear, and whisper seductively;

"Walk ten paces forward, then stop."

I grin, feeling him shiver, but he comply's and start's walking.

After ten paces he stops, and we find ourselves down wind from the scent of the delectable creatures only feet from us. I feel my thirst skyrocket, but hold myself back. I lean close to him;

"Breath in."

He does, and I wait with a bated breath.

He freezes, mid breath, and a low, predatory growl comes from his chest. But I can feel his smile. I slowly take my hands off his eyes, kiss his cheek, before running forward with a light giggle. I hear him chuckle behind me, and follow.

I jump up, grabbing a thick branch, and swing myself onto it. I crouch low, and see Edward looking at me in awe and confusion. I smirk, before returning to the hunt. My muscles coil; like a cobra, preparing to strike. I can see the two mountain lions clearly. Two males circling each other; preparing to fight for dominance.

_Let's show them who's the predator. _I think with a smile.

The slightly smaller one turns, his back to me, and I pounce.

I fly off the branch.

My arms encircle the shocked feline and it howls; snarling and hissing. It tries to claw and bite me, but the marble of my skin is too thick.

The force of my impact causes us both to roll and tumble. I can hear a few bones snap, and I quickly make work of snapping his neck; not wanting the animal to suffer. I sink my teeth into the jugular, and smile once the hot substance flows down my throat; cooling the burn.

* * *

I laugh as Edward and I race through the woods, not really wanting to head home yet.

Esmé said that we would have to move very soon. She's already planning a house in Hong Kong; where Jane chose to go since I declined the offer to choose. Though everyone was relived we were moving so far so soon. I didn't know why, but my mind keeps flashing back to where Aro said they needed protection.

_What are they hiding from? Why are they in danger? _

I'm shocked out of my thoughts when Edward grabs me around the waist, and spins me around. I squeal in shock and delight; and he laughs. I lean my head on his shoulder, but it doesn't last long. He throws me over his shoulder, and I laugh. He takes off at his fastest run, his beautiful laugh echoing through the trees.

I wiggle around; trying to get away from him. But he knows I'm not being serious; so his grip doesn't relent.

I pound on his back, shouting and spewing insults; but he just laughs, and spins me around.

When he finally does let me down, I immediately turns serious. As he sees this, he suddenly looks confused, worried and protective.

"Edward," I start, looking him in the eye.

"Love? What's wrong?" He checks me over for injury, and I cant help but smile; despite the circumstances.

"When I was assigned your guard, I was told you were in danger. Told that your family needed protection." Suddenly his face goes from fear, to worry, then . . . blank. Just blank. And I know he's hiding something.

"What from?" I ask softly but seriously.

"I-I um," He takes a deep breath through his nose, cutting off his stuttering.

"We kind of. . ." He trails off, and a growl rips through him.

_Loud, vicious, and angry._

It makes me jump back in fear; but he doesn't notice. He spins around, and speeds off. I don't even have the chance to call him back, he's already gone. I feel my eyes glaze over with venom; unshed tears. A quiet sob rips through my chest, and I turn in the opposite direction; running.

I think of somewhere to go.

Demetri and Jane went on a 'hunting trip' together for a week. They just got there, so I don't want to ruin their time together. The Denali's; I've never met. So that's out. The Volturi.

_Yeah fucking right. I'd rather die._

I sigh, realizing I'm on my own.

The whole in my chest open up slightly at the fact my mate rejected me. The fact that he's hiding things from me.

I run towards the meadow, but stop halfway there.

_He'll think I'm there anyway. He'll find me. _

It doesn't sound good at the moment. I just want to be alone.

* * *

_Edward POV_

I don't know what to say.

Carlisle said that we would have to tell her sometime, but I honestly thought she had forgotten. I wasn't prepared to answer her just yet.

_What would she think of me? What would she think of us; the family?_

I pace my room back and forth, back and forth.

Before Alice suddenly flashes in front of me.

I jump back with a short hiss; too deep in thought to realize she was coming up here.

Her face looks panicked and scared, and I'm immediately on alert. Jasper flashes next to her; wrapping an arm around her waist. He mutters a few things in her ear I'm too distracted to listen too, and she calms slightly.

"Edward," She says warily, "You need to see this. . ."

Suddenly, a vision flashes in her mind, and I see it . . .

_Running through the forest at an amazing speed. __I glance back, and my long brown hair cuts through my vision. But I still see them. _

_The Volturi. _

_My head whips back around, and I push my shield around me as much as I can. __My mind is frantic. Panicked. __And I can't focus on the shield; so it falls. I push myself faster, trying desperately to get away. _

_Suddenly, I'm slammed into from the side. _

_I see the Cullen house disappear from view, and I'm rolled into the underbrush, and down a hill. I fight to get away, but the person is stong. Abnormally so; even for a vampire. I manage to get myself on my back, and whip my head to the side; the hair falls off my face. _

_And I finally see who is pinning me. _

_Felix. _

_"Felix. Please. Please let me go." I go to my last resort; begging. _

_"I'm sorry Isa." He says, using the nickname he gave me long ago. "I'm so sorry," he whispers._

_I try to struggle, but soon, the Volturi catch up. _

_"Ahh Isabella. Lovely to see you again . . ." Aro's cold voice speaks up. _

_I lift my head; and there he is. _

_And then everything goes black. _


	14. Chapter 13

_"These violent delights have violent ends."_

_"And in their triumph die, like fire and powder." _

_"Which as they kiss, consume."_

_William Shakespeare_―_Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

_Bella POV_

I slowly regain my vision, hearing, taste and smell. Though I could've done without the smell. Rotten wood and mold invade me senses; disgusting. I blink a few times, before launching myself up, and slamming against the grime covered bars of the cell. I ignore the gross, slippery substance now coating my white hands.

I let out a roaring growl, slamming my hand against the bars. But they don't break, they don't even dent.

"Ahh, Bella, Bella," I can imagine what the creepy bastard looks like as he says it; shaking his head with an amused smirk on his unnaturally red lips. "You should've known they wouldn't budge."

I hiss, spin on my heel, and start pacing.

"Ten deaths, fourteen injuries, and a million dollars worth of equipment stolen and over two million dollars worth of damage done to my precious castle. Oh. . . and two of my most precious guards gone. . . _Why?_ To go back to the coven that betrayed you . . ._ killed you_. . . " Aro says coldly to me; and I let out another hiss, hating the way he talks about them.

I have forgiven them . . . I get their reasons now and though it still hurts sometimes . . . I love them with all my heart.

"They're more of a family than you will _ever _be!" I snarl back, before continuing to pace.

He chuckles slightly; "Well, we'll see about that . . .won't we?"

I snarl, shaking my head; I run my hand through my hair . . . then freeze. It's something I picked up from Edward . . . A smile comes to my face, thinking of when he does it. How, no matter how much he tries to fix his hair; he runs his hand through it within; the next five minutes, messing it up again.

I shake my head, still smiling.

"Do you ever wonder what they did to need protection?"

And my smile falls, I hiss, and continue pacing.

"Oh? They haven't told you?" His tone is complete amusement, and all I want to do is punch him in the face.

"They were attacked by a couple of nomads who wanted their land;" I don't stop pacing, but I listen intently. "They let them live, being generous. . ." He stops, before continuing; "Three weeks later, deaths and disappearances were spreading across England; where they were staying at the time. The nomads were creating an army; to take over the Cullens."

My eyebrows furrow; _they could've easily taken them out. . . what happened? _

"They went to war, and ended up leaving one of the newborns alive. She claimed sanctuary. Little did they know, they killed her mate, and she was waiting to destroy them."

_oh. . .shit. . . _

"She 'befriended' a couple humans, causing '_accidents_' around the house. A papercut, glass breaking, scraping themselves on the pavement. . . somehow, she caused all of them to bleed at once. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and your precious Edward all lost control. Esmé and Carlisle had to rip them off of the children."

I stare at Aro, wide-eyed. . . _holy shit . . .Why didn't they tell me!?_

"The newborn took the humans, who were now changing, and created an army. A very large army that is after them. . ." He concludes the story, watching me carefully.

"Why didn't you stop them?" I ask the first thing that comes to mind.

He smiles, a bitter smile, and answers; "That's the thing . . ._alone_ . . . the army is stronger and larger than the Volturi. We are slowly taking them out; small groups one at a time, but they're after the Cullens. They think they're still in Forks, which is why the coven was so eager to move."

I'm stunned into silence. They didn't tell me this; they didn't tell me anything. The lied to me, again. Everyone knew but me . . .

I snarl, and fall down onto the uncomfortable, useless, cot.

"This, my dear, is why you belong with us . . ." Aro says cryptically, trailing off, and leaving.

_They lied to me. . . _

* * *

_Edward POV_

I pace, back and forth, back and forth. I run my hands through my hair; a nervous habit I've had since before I was changed. The family's thoughts flow into my head;

_I hope we can get her back - _Esme's motherly voice floats through my head as she imagines a smiling Bella.

_I knew they would come for her . . . but not like this. . . - _Carlisle's voice says in disbelief.

Alice looks frantically into the future, trying to find some clue of where Bella is, or if she's alright; if we'll get her back. Jasper thinks of plans of attack, evacuation and taking Bella back while tending to Alice.

_Hell! No! No one messes with my little sister! Volturi scum! - _Emmett's angry voice shouts from outside where he punches a tree, repeatedly.

Rosalie's thoughts surprise me, for once they're not about herself. No, she isn't selfish, or as vain as she portrays, she cares about her family more than anything;

_I wonder if we'll have to attack . . . I hope we can get Bella back . . . I wonder how Edwards taking it . . . god, I can't imagine . . . -_ Her thoughts are the only ones that actually comfort me slightly.

That, and the ones of Emmett ripping Aro apart very, very, slowly. I smile at that one, hoping it will come true. I hear Alice gasp from the couch, and I'm sucked into a vision.

_Bella sits silently on a disgusting looking cot. Grime, mold and dirt cover the dark walls. There is one lightbulb on the ceiling; bt it's covered in grime; illuminating the small cell in an eerie green light. _

_Her dark hair falls over one shoulder and she sits stiff. Her back align with the wall. Her arm hugging her knees to her stomach tightly; the other hand plugging her nose and covering her mouth._

_She shakes slightly, and her normally golden eyes are completely black as they stare, wide-eyed, at something in the corner of the cell. _

The vision shifts, to Bella's point of view, and you see what she is staring at.

_A man, no older than twenty, sits in the corner. He's tan, but his skin is slightly paler from the blood loss originating at the stab wound in his shoulder. Dark red blood flows down, soaking his white t-shirt. He presses his hands into the wound, pressing himself tightly to the wall; as far away from Bella as possible. _

_"You know you're hungry child; eat. You'll feel better." __Aro's cryptic voice speaks up from behind the bars. _

The vision goes black; I'm sucked back into reality.

"Oh my god." Alice says quietly in disbelief.

_The sick bastard. . . _


	15. Chapter 14

_Bella POV_

Blood.

There are two different types we can drink. Animal, and human. There are only two known covens that drink animal blood. The Cullens, and the Denali's. Some vampires, mostly nomads, but some-like the Egyptian coven and the Irish coven drink from criminals. The people who don't belong in this world.

Rapists. Robbers. Murderers.

Evil people who, usually, don't deserve to live.

Then, there is the others, most nomads, the Volturi, the remaining members of the Romanian coven . . . they drink from any human that seems to fit there need.

I, personally, prefer animal blood. You can tell by the golden color of my eyes and the way my control around humans is so strong; yet, I'm a special case. It was strong even when I was a newborn; when every vampire's thirst was at its peak.

I've never been one to kill an innocent. Of course, criminals aren't exactly innocent, but I can't fathom the idea of enjoying the blood of a human. Bad person or not. Though, their were times in the Volturi, where I did what I had to survive. Where I killed because I had no other choice.

The memories of my victims faces will forever haunt me. . .

When I left the Volturi, I vowed, to myself, _never _would I drink from a human again. . . _ever_. . .

But, as I smell the incredible scent of the blood pouring from the human across from me and I see it . . .the dark red substance pooling around him. His heartbeat as it races, pounding into my ears like a drum.

I'm starting to reconsider the concept of drinking human blood again.

The man across from me begs for life, pushing himself into the corner as far as he can; but his plea's fall on the deaf ears of my captors.

I'm not stupid, I know for a fact that starvation can lead to even the sanest, most controlled, vampire into insanity and incredible blood lust. Even the 'special' cases like myself.

The man is as white as we are, and I can tell he's struggling not to pass out.

My limbs shake from restrant as I press myself into the wall, hugging my knees to my chest and plugging my nose, not that it does much good. My coal-black eyes watch the mans every move, not once leaving his form.

"You know you're hungry child; eat. You'll feel better." Aro's taunting voice speaks up from behind the bars.

He mocks me every time he comes to 'check on me,' and this time is no different. I let out a low growl, but my eyes never leave the man. I can hear his eerie chuckle from behind the bars.

I don't talk, I can't, that would mean breathing in. . . and breathing in would mean. . .well; it wouldn't end well for the man, but it's not like it will anyway.

If he dies from blood loss, they'll drain him themselves; before throwing another victim in, maybe two, to make it worse.

If I listen closely, I can hear the begging and pleading of the humans in the other cells; the captives that were brought in for 'leftovers' as Demetri had jokingly called it once. Though, it was a pretty accurate description.

Like putting left-overs in the fridge and keeping them there for a couple of days before you eat them. That's what those people are. . .leftovers. . .

It's sickening really, the way they fill them up with food; making their blood sugar higher. After that, they scare them half-to-death, causing their pheromones to rise; their blood becoming it's sweetest and most delicious as they quickly drain them.

It's cruel and disgusting, everything the Volturi is.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that the man had finally succumbed to death; until the cell door opened.

Her head snapped up, one hand still covering her mouth. Aro stood there, a look of disappointment on his face that used to make me want to do better. . . now I just want to slap it off his face.

I did nothing to be disappointed in.

Felix, who looks at me apologetically, stands on Aro's right. Demetri who looks ahead with a blank look on his face, is on his left. Jane and Alec are still on either side of my cell, and I can smell Frederick near the staircase.

_Ahh. . .so he is scared I could escape. . ._I think with a slightly smug smirk that's hidden behind my hand. But it immediately drops when I catch scent of the human hidden between Demetri and Felix.

I shrunk into the wall a little more as they removed the mans lifeless body, hearing the female whimper as he was carried past. I felt sorry for her. . .I really did. . . the woman could have a family. . . a life. . .and it was taken away from her as was mine. . .

But as the 'woman' comes into view; dread fills her entire body. . .

Their was no 'woman' there. . .

Their was a child. . .

A little girl no older than six with curly, flowing, light brown hair and light brown eyes. Delicate features and pale skin; she almost looked like a vampire. But by the hammering heart beat, becoming faster and faster, as she's pushed into the cell; I know she's human.

I feel my thirst turn to disgust as I see the deep cuts in her arms.

I barely register Aro's; "_Enjoy_!"

I move my hand from my mouth, looking at the cowering little girl in sadness.

"Please don't hurt me!" She begs, putting her hands over her head.

I keep holding my breath, but shakily stand, slowly walking over to the girl; and crouching down in front of her. My throat burns, but I ignore it.

_I WILL NOT hurt this little girl! _I keep screaming at myself.

"I won't hurt you." I say softly, my voice, for once, is not perfect; it's slightly hoarse.

The girl slowly removed her shaking arms from her face.

"Everyone else did, s'why not you?"

"Because I'm not like them. . . ." I say in a calming voice. "My name is Bella."

She looks me over suspiciously for a second, before answering;

"I'm Renesmee."


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry for the delay onmy updates, but my laptop completly blew up. Im sorry i havent updated in so long, but I cant do it from my phone, because, as you can see,its bad to do it from there. Im begging you to be patient, because I probably won't be able to update for a week or so, maybe more, maybe lesss. I love you guys,and hopfully ill be able to update soon :) Love you guys, TheFemaleLupus


End file.
